Vil
The Nation-State of Vil is located east of Parthenay across a great steppe. the nations climate is cool with harsh winters. the lands butt up to a mountain range that separates them from the Kin-Tau Empire. along the north side of the range lies the Dead Lands, which further insulates Vil from her larger eastern neighbor. The People of Vil are lead by an Emperor, however the title is not fitting since Vil is not truly an Empire. The Nation is made up of multiple principalities, and a leader is elected from among them. The large number of principalities has lead to the nation of Vil gaining the moniker 'The land of Princes', as it is not uncommon to see various nobles holding that title. The current Emperor of Vil is Wilhelm IX. Major cities of Vil Hartenshen The political and military center of the nation of Vil is Hartenshen. this thriving metropolis boasts a population of over forty thousand people. ranging in backgrounds and beliefs from across the spectrum. the city is well patrolled by the emperor's chosen, the local militia force. the emperor keeps his court here at the palace. The city is also home to the Spectres, a group of secret police that enforce the will and doctrine of the Emperor. Current prince of Hartenshen, Prince Algoth Shen, deceased. Ruled now by steward Lord Valynale the Just, leader of the Spectres, a group of secret police. Hartenshen is also the home of The Softest Sheath. Hartenshen is also home to the criminal network known as The Syndicate The Holy City The official capital of Vil, with a population just under thirty thousand. This city is the cultural and religious center of the nation. It boasts dozens of temples, each lavish and well staffed, dedicated to the various gods of the realm, both major and minor. The city is considered neutral ground among the priests of all faiths, and inter-religious strife here is actually quite uncommon. Ostervick This city is the easternmost settlement in Vil. the city is built next to the Ostlake, and produces a variety of goods from the lake and surrounding region. Olsberg The City of Oslberg is a southern city of Vil, that is best known for its lumber industry. Reitburg this village is located in the southwest of Vil, and is generally regarded as a sleepy backwater. the town produces some lumber from the nearby Great Vale, and also some agricultural goods. The village is built between the Great Vale and Fuchdorf Castle. Neinan This small town lies just to the west of the Holy City, and is built around the western bank of the Tauber river. the town produces fish and other agricultural goods. Brockhaagen This town lies at a crossroads between Olsberg and Reitburg. It is mainly known for its high yields of agriculture and useful trade location. Wittengen The town of Wittengen is the main point of iron ore extraction in Vil. The town has around twenty five hundred residents, who mainly work in or supporting the mining industry in the town. The town is just small enough to not have a true Prince, so the town is run by an appointed Lord Mayor. A great deal of the town is made up of forges and smelters. The town actually has a higher than typical population of Dwarves. The current Lord Mayor is Graf Von Bergen, a friend of the current Emperor and his family. The primary mines are located to the south east of the town, on the slopes of the nearby mountain range. Vistgaart Citadel A mighty fortress on the western edge of Vil that protects the main road into Vil's territory and is home to a large portion of the standing armed forces of the nation-state. Fuchdorf Castle Fort Hawke Schwarzung Caverns The Great Vale The Jagged Torrents Ostlake More The small town of Edge lies on the border of the Dead Lands. aldannia